


Opiate Dreams

by HissHex



Series: Indulgant Lukas Fiction [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Really a toss up over whether it is recreational or medicinal knowing Georgian attitudes to laudanum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Jonah, like most Georgian intellectuals probably took laudanum. I can only assume that this would not improve his personality.A collection of moments of the people around him dealing with an intoxicated Jonah.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus, Jonah Magnus/Clara von Closen/Albrecht von Closen, Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus, Mordechai Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: Indulgant Lukas Fiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957456
Kudos: 30





	1. Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Mature only because I may or may not make one of the later chapters a little smutty, but it will be mild either way. 
> 
> Technically another prequel to my lonelyeyes fic Sea and Stone.  
> Dedicated to the commenter who specifically asked to see Jonah drowsy on Opioids

Jonah ignored the coughs at first, it wasn’t until his cough jerked his hand as he wrote, ruining the letter he was writing, that he dragged himself to Fanshawe. The good doctor looked remarkably unimpressed at being hauled out of bed this early in the morning.   
  
He looked even less impressed when Jonah told him how long he’d been ill for.   
  
Jonah was friends with Jonathan because he was actively researching and pushing the boundaries of the medical community. He was a visionary of sorts, exactly the sort of man Jonah liked to surround himself with. It also meant that he often disagreed with accepted medical opinions, especially ones that Jonah himself agreed with.   
  
“It’s no good for you Jonah, you _know_ laudanum only makes you sicker when the high falls away. Each time you use it you need more and more. You are an intelligent man Jonah, I don’t understand why you keep taking it?”   
  
“Because, my dear Jonathan, it feels exquisite. If you had to deal with the fools I do, you would be taking Laudanum as well.” Jonah gracefully ignored Jonathan’s _‘Well if that’s the problem you could just stop meeting with Lukas’_ , he tucked it away for the next time Jonathan and Mordechai were talking at a party. “Anyway, the lows are easily dealt with.”   
  
“Yes! You just take more of the damn stuff! Please, Jonah. I worry for your health.”   
  
“Good, you’re my doctor Jonathan, that is what I pay you for.”   
  
Anyway, despite Fanshawe’s complaints, Jonah was now happily curled up in front of the fire with a glass of wine in hand. He carefully measured out the laudanum, dripping it into the wine. Taking a sip, Jonah sighed and sunk into his chair. The more wine he drank, the more he relaxed he became and the larger the loose grin on his face grew. His head lolled against the back of his chair.   
  
_Knock Knock_   
  
Jonah groaned, stumbling towards the infernal knocking. He struggled with the lock for an embarrassingly long time before swinging it open.   
  
“Good afternoon Jonah, I see like every other time you have dragged yourself to my office, you have ignored my advice completely”   
  
“Oh God” He tried to slam the door in his friend’s face and return back to his comfortable chair but Fanshawe caught it with his foot and pushed his way into the house.   
  
“Jonathan, leave me alone, I’m sick.”   
  
“I have seen the stories you collect so fervently Jonah. If I were a kinder man I wouldn’t mention that many people would consider you to be ‘sick’ no matter how you are feeling. Come on Jonah, up you get. We need to get you in bed before you become unbearable.”   
  
Jonathan hauled Jonah up the stairs and into his bed, gently trying to pry Jonah’s fingers from his coat as he attempted to step away.   
  
“Don’t go, Jonathan please.” Jonathan was not a soft man but how could he resist as Jonah pulled him into the bed with him, curling up with an arm slung around his waist. Jonathan laughed at the thought that Jonah had just been asking him to leave. How mercurial the man was.   
  
“I’m here Jonah, I promise I won’t leave”


	2. Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres gonna be a little gap between this chapter and the next because I havn't actually written the other chapters, sorry.

The sound of Jonah's laughter, a sudden weight as slender arms slung themselves loosely around Barnabas’ neck. Another one of Robert’s parties raging around them. A soft breath passed over Barnabas' ear. 

“How’s the most handsome man in this room doing this fine evening?”

“Most handsome? Well with all the men you know Jonah I will take that as quite the compliment. Though it is quite untrue of course, how can it be when you are stood here next to me. Besides your flattery, I am well and you appear to be drunk or drugged, or both from the looks of you.” Barnabas turned around in Jonah’s arms to look his angel in the face. Pupils blown wide and a deep flush to his cheeks, Jonah was always handsome in Barnabas’ opinion, but he looked especially delightful like this. 

“Perhaps~ Dance with me Barnabas” A mess of red hair dropped onto his chest and Jonah leant forward, resting most of his weight on him. 

“Demanding aren’t you, Angel?" Barnabas couldn't keep the affectionate laughter from his voice as he shifted to support Jonah's weight, "is it safe for you to be this insensate in public. It would be a terrible shame if you were to forget yourself and make a scene after all. Though don't think I am not aware of how often you delight in causing quite the stir, and that is when you are fully sober.” Despite his words, Barnabas began to gently sway, knowing they were safe here, surrounded by some of Jonah’s most trusted friends and colleagues. 

Jonah laughed, leaning up to press a kiss to Barnabas’ neck, who closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace before Jonah would no doubt go racing off to talking to one of his many friends. He was just about to remind Jonah to hold on a little tighter when the other man gave him another brief kiss before letting go and drifting away. Barnabas could do nothing but watch as Jonah left him behind to stumble up to Mordechai. He watched, alone on the crowded dancefloor, as the two laughed. Dull grey eyes caught his own, a smug smirk as Lukas led Jonah away.


End file.
